kingkong_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Driscoll
J'ack Driscoll' is a fictional character that appears in both the 1933 and 2005 versions of King Kong. In the 1933 version, Driscoll is the first mate on the Venture, while in the 2005 version he is a playwright. History King Kong (1933) In King Kong Jack is the first mate aboard the S.S. Venture. He is first seen when a film producer comes aboard to speak with Carl Denham about the film he is shooting. Jack questions Denham and his methods, but does not complain about them. Driscoll is fearful of Kong's Island but does not attempt to run away. WhenAnn Darrow is kidnapped by King Kong, Jack follows him into the jungle, even after most of the rescue party is killed. Driscoll managed to rescue Ann and escape from Kong's mountain lair. Driscoll is present to witness Kong's capture. Months later in New York, Jack and Ann Darrow are engaged to be married. The couple is present at Kong's unveiling. Kong escapes and chases Ann down and takes her away. Jack and Carl Denham alert the police, who believe that nothing can be done, until Jack suggests they use airplanes. Jack is seen again entering the Empire State Building to rescue Ann. King Kong (2005) Jack Driscoll is commissioned to write a screenplay for Carl Denham's newest film. He comes aboard the S.S. Venture to give the script to Denham, but it is incomplete, so Denham stalls Driscoll until the boat has already cast off. Shortly after becoming a member of the voyage to Skull Island, He is introduced to Ann Darrow, with whom he builds a romance. After arriving on Skull Island, he is rendered unconscious by an Islander's club. When he awakens on the Venture, he notices an islander's necklace on the deck. He tries to warn the crew of the threat, but his words are indecipherable due to the head trauma. He eventually tells the captain to turn back for Ann, whom he has discovered to be missing, a request which is granted. Driscoll is part of the party sent to look for Ann. After the loss of most of the party members, and a rescue by those who stayed with the ship, Driscoll alone goes back into the jungle to search for Ann. He finds her in Kong's hand, and he tries to save her, but the sleeping Kong awakens when he feels Ms. Darrow slip from his grasp. Driscoll tries to escape with Darrow by climbing down a vine, but Kong sees and begins to pull them up. They finally escape by simply running to the gated entrance to the jungles of Skull Island, Where the crew of the''Venture'', and Carl Denham await them. When he returns to New York, he launches a stage comedy that he had written for Darrow to star in, but upon returning Darrow chose to do small time Vaudeville, leaving Driscoll's play to star another woman. Driscoll is present when Kong escapes the theater where he is being held captive, but Kong recognizes Driscoll as the man who took Darrow from him. Driscoll then gets into a car to lure Kong away from the city, but Kong breaks Driscoll's car, and returns to his rampage. Driscoll is seen again breaking past blockades to get into the Empire State Building to get Darrow to safety. Category:Characters and Monsters